The Honeymoon phase is over
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: I feel really bad about what has happened and I know I walked away but I had to get out of there. I can't believe this is happening...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is a one-shot for now; I am open to suggestions. I was watching this clip on YouTube and thought that this is what I think would've happened after Sam told Andy Marlo was pregnant. This does not tie I with my other stories.**_

The Honeymoon phase is over

I feel really about what has happened and I know I walked away but I had to get out of there. I can't believe this is happening. Why didn't she tell him before? I was shocked when she turned up after we discovered that Ted McDonald was planting bombs across the city.

Sam asked me to stay and talk but I couldn't. I couldn't even look at him; never mind talk to him about this. He must be freaking out right now. Why couldn't he have told me on the phone that Marlo was pregnant but instead he wanted to tell me in person; which was kind of nice of him to do.

But then I was attacked in Traci's apartment so maybe he didn't want to upset me after it happened. He tried to tell me earlier in Laura's apartment but he couldn't bring himself to tell me; well we got interrupted by Gail who told us she seen movement on the balcony. It was her ex-boyfriend.

I feel really bad for walking away; like I said earlier I couldn't look at him and I couldn't breathe after he told me how far along she was. This is just like after I returned from Project Dakota I have to tolerate Marlo again; except now it's slightly different, she's bringing Sam's first child into the world in a few months.

The look on his face when he was trying to follow me and I told him that I needed a day or three to make sense of what was about to happen. I need to clear my head before I speak to him. I need to go home alone tonight. We both need time to process what is going to happen when the baby arrives and what is going to happen to our relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I was re-watching season 6 and came up with this. I hope you like it.

The honeymoon is over ch2

Traci dropped me off home. I told her that Marlo was pregnant and Sam was the father. She looked shocked. We seen Marlo in the parking lot. She waved and smiled at me. I waved halfheartedly at her.

I got to my condo; I walked into my bedroom and sat on the bed and just cried. I can't face Sam; I need to think about where I stand in this situation.

I don't think Marlo will want me involved. Sam might want me there but she won't. My phone hasn't stopped buzzing.

I noticed that I had four missed calls from Sam. He left a couple of voicemails. The first "Andy, please call me; we need to talk about this" the second "sweetheart please call me I'm worried about you, I love you"

Damn you Sam I thought. I love Sam don't get me wrong. But I know that I will have no part in this. I will talk to him tomorrow but for now I am going to sleep.

Before I could sleep, my phone buzzed again. It was Sam. I picked up the phone. "Hello" "McNally, we need to talk" "Sam what do you want me to say?" "Andy, I'm really sorry. I know this must be a shock but we promised we wouldn't walk away anymore" "I know and I'm sorry too. It's just that I'm kind of sad that I won't be the woman to make you a father for the first time" "Andy we are going to have kids you will make me a father I can promise you that" I giggled "I love you Sam" "I love you too McNally, can I come over to your place?"

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door. It was Sam standing there looking awful really. This was hard on him I realised that now. We need each other and I shouldn't have walked away. I opened the door wider for him to come in.

We went straight to bed. This is the way it should be. He kissed me and then he whispered "I told you the honeymoon phase was not going to be over" I nodded and said "I know and I'm glad cuz our honeymoon phase is never going to be over"

We drifted off to sleep. I know now that there is going to be a place for me in Sam's life and I know it's not going to be easy but we will figure it out.


End file.
